It is generally known that camshaft adjusters enable optimal valve control times over a broad load and rotational rate range for a motor. In this manner, significant reductions in emissions and fuel consumption have been achieved. Furthermore, by optimizing the torque and the performance, the driving enjoyment is increased significantly. A distinction is made in the prior art between electric camshaft adjusters and the hydraulic camshaft adjusters specified in the introduction.
Rotors are known from the field of hydraulic camshaft adjusters, which are composed of a first rotor element and a second rotor element. This is disclosed, for example, in the German patent application DE 10 2009 053 600 A1. Two rotor elements are connected with pins or sintered therein. A connection of this type, in which two rotor elements 4, 6 are connected to one another with pins 5 and additionally by means of an oil distribution and centering sleeve 7, is depicted by way of example in FIGS. 1 to 3.
Another embodiment for joining two rotor elements of a rotor is described in the German patent application DE 10 2009 031 934 A1. Two rotor elements made of plastic are mounted on a steel support therein. Two rotor elements that are joined, and subsequently glued to one another as well, is disclosed in the international patent application WO 2010/128976 A1. Two rotor elements are designed in the German patent application DE 10 2008 028 640 A1 such that they can be joined due to their respective “distinct” geometries. Two rotor elements that seal oil channels through sinter facets, and are thus connected to one another, is disclosed in the German patent application DE 10 2011 117 856 A1. The European patent application EP 2 300 693 B1 furthermore describes two identical rotor elements, joined by means of a form fit and press fit to form the oil channels. The rotor designed in the form of a composite system, wherein the rotor core plus the cover form the oil channels, is disclosed in the European patent application EP 1 731 722 B1. The German patent application DE 10 2010 063 700 A1 describes a similar design. In this case, the oil channels are formed by grooves on the rotor in the shape of a pan. In order to enable an unobstructed pressurizing medium flow of the oil in the camshaft adjuster, an annular space is formed between a valve housing and the surrounding construction in the European patent application EP 1 924 759 A1.
In all of the documents specified above, there are additional tensions and deformations in the connection of the assembled rotor. These tensions and deformations result, disadvantageously, in a general compromise to the functioning of the rotor, and furthermore, the rotor becomes less robust during operation.
One objective of the present disclosure is therefore to further develop an economical hydraulic camshaft adjuster have an at least two-piece rotor, such that these tensions and deformations are reduced in the camshaft adjuster, and as a result, to reduce losses in terms of stability in the at least two-piece rotor.
This objective is achieved by a hydraulic camshaft adjuster having an at least two-piece rotor, comprising the features described herein.
Another objective of the present disclosure is to define a use of an at least two-piece rotor in a hydraulic camshaft adjuster, such that tensions and deformations in the camshaft adjuster are reduced during operation, and as a result, the at least two-piece rotor is not subjected to a loss in stability.
This objective is achieved in a use of an at least two-piece rotor in a hydraulic camshaft adjuster comprising the features described herein.
Another objective of the present disclosure is to provide an economic method for the installation of an at least two-piece rotor for a hydraulic camshaft adjuster, such that tensions and deformations in the camshaft adjuster during operation are reduced, and as a result, the at least two-piece rotor is not subjected to a loss in stability.
This objective is achieved by means of a method for installing an at least two-piece rotor for a hydraulic camshaft adjuster comprising the features described herein.